1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to input devices for controlling the position of a cursor or the selection of information on a display screen. In particular, the present invention relates to a hand held remote control device that transmits data corresponding to its angular orientation to a processor, which in turn controls the position of a cursor in response to the transmitted data.
2. The Prior State of the Art
There have been developed many devices for allowing a user to interactively control the position of a cursor and to otherwise manipulate the display of information on computer display screens and the like. In general, these input devices function by transmitting data from the input device to a computer processor where the data is used to position a cursor on a display screen. Typically, input devices detect changes in their physical positioning or forces applied thereto by a user, which is then translated into changes in the position or velocity of a computer generated object on a display screen. Such manipulable input devices provide advantages over buttons such as those found in keyboards, in that the input devices frequently allow the user greater freedom to easily select information on a display screen.
A computer mouse is one example of an input device that has found widespread acceptance for positioning a cursor on a computer display screen. A mouse typically includes a freely rotatable ball partially encased in a housing so that the ball may be rolled over a flat surface. Sensors in the housing detect the rotation of the ball and transmit rotation information to the computer processor where it is converted into corresponding movement of the cursor. Computer mice have the advantage of allowing a user to precisely and easily position a cursor at a desired location on a computer display screen. Moreover, the relationship between movement of a mouse and corresponding movement of a cursor is relatively intuitive so that use of a mouse is easily learned.
Joysticks are another type of commonly used input devices in computer systems. A joystick typically includes a shaft-like handle that protrudes from a base and that may be easily gripped by the user. Force is applied onto the handle in one of any number of possible directions that are generally parallel to the horizontal plane. Sensors in the base of the joystick detect a direction and, optionally, the magnitude of the applied force, and transform this information into a corresponding response on the display screen. Joysticks are most widely used in computer applications where selection of direction is desired. For example, joysticks are especially useful in many computer games in order to select a direction of movement and, optionally, velocity of a computer generated object.
There have been developed many other computer input devices, including variations on computer mice and joysticks. For example, trackballs include a rotatable ball that is directly exposed so that it may be directly manipulated by the fingers or hands of a user. A touchpad includes a planar surface having sensors for detecting the positioning of a pointing device thereon and for transmitting this information to a computer processor. Furthermore, some computer input devices have been developed for representing three dimensional translation and/or rotational motion. In general, computer input devices convert physical displacement or applied forces to corresponding direction, position, or velocity of a computer generated object.
In recent years, interactive systems that use conventional television screens to display computer-generated or processed information have become increasingly common. For example, there are computer systems having Internet browsers that are adapted for use with conventional television screens. Moreover, one clear trend in the industry is the increasing integration of cable television, the Internet, other computer applications, and other information systems, whereby vast amounts of information may be instantaneously made available to a user. These systems require interaction between the user and a visual display, such as selection from among various menu options displayed on the television screen.
Frequently, interactive information systems displayed on a television screen are used in physical environments that are significantly different from the typical setting in which personal computers are used. For example, interactive information systems are often used in a living room setting where the user may be located on an opposite side of the room from the television screen. In addition, the user is ordinarily not seated at a table or a desk as is common for personal computer users. For this reason, the conventional practice of using a desktop keyboard and mouse for personal computers is not readily transferable to television-based interactive information systems. It can be easily understood that without an available flat surface, the use of a computer mouse is difficult or inappropriate in a living room setting.
As previously mentioned, one of the most promising uses for television-based interactive information systems is to provide Internet access on a conventional television screen. Perhaps the most common method for selecting information on the Internet is to control the position of the cursor with relation to a World Wide Web (Web) page. Because the use of a computer mouse is awkward, one solution has been to replace the cursor with a selection box that can be moved from one active are of a Web page to another by using directional arrow buttons. Under ideal conditions, directional arrow buttons work well and provide some benefits. In particular, the hardware is very simple and inexpensive and the directional arrow model is easily understandable even by very computer naive users. However, the directional arrow model fails when the Web page contains a Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) map which generally requires an actual pointing operation. In the past, the directional arrow model adapts to HTML maps by reverting to an arrow key driven cursor mode, which is functional but slow and cumbersome. There are also many cases where the directional arrow model breaks down. For example, orthogonal move instructions are ambiguous when adjacent active areas on a Web page are positioned diagonally one with another.
In addition to the foregoing difficulties that arise in basic Web page navigation using the directional arrow model, this model is not readily adaptable to other common and potential desirable activities and input modes. For example, directional arrow buttons are not adequate for real time interaction required for many computer games. Likewise, they are entirely impractical for drawing. In some cases, the directional arrow model is basically sound, but the vast number of locations to be traversed limit its practicability
Another factor that limits the types of input devices that can be practically used in television-based interactive systems is cost constraints. A primary reason why television-based Internet systems have become well accepted by consumers is the cost advantages they provide over personal computers. A typical television-based Internet system is primarily dedicated to providing interactive information on a television screen, thereby allowing the elimination or the reduction in size and cost of many of the components found in conventional personal computers. For example, because television-based Internet systems may not be intended for use with a wide number of computer applications, their hard drive requirements may be much less than those of personal computers. Moreover, the processing requirements are often different, which may allow television-based Internet systems to use processors that are less expensive than those of personal computers. Furthermore, users of television-based Internet systems usually do not purchase a dedicated monitor, but instead use an existing television screen.
It has been found that many consumers readily accept the Internet-dedicated nature of television-based Internet systems because of the vast cost savings compared to conventional personal computers. If a very expensive input device were to be sold with television-based Internet systems, a portion of the foregoing savings could be lost.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to have an input device that can suitably allow a user to select a position of cursor on a conventional television screen. For example, it would be advantageous to provide an input device that allows a user to accurately position a cursor on a display screen in a living room environment. It would also be desirable to have an input device for positioning a cursor that is also relatively inexpensive.